DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): SACNAS, through development of the Inspiring Inquiry: SACNAS Teacher-Scientist Partnerships project, seeks to provide intensive, year-round mentorship and support to elementary, middle and secondary level (K-12) educators who work with underrepresented minority students. Project aims include: (1) develop a mentor program that unites behavioral, biomedical and health scientists with SACNAS K-12 Teacher Workshops participants to form life-long learning partnerships; (2) collaborate with SACNAS partners to identify exemplary inquiry-based, behavioral, biomedical, health and other science curricula and train K-12 educators in their methodology and classroom implementation; (3) increase participation of K-12 educators from schools who serve economically- disadvantages students from traditionally under represented backgrounds by providing full or partial funding to participate in the Inspiring Inquiry project; and (4) produce and disseminate materials encouraging under represented minority students to pursue careers in behavioral, biomedical, health and other sciences based on activities of participating teachers and scientists.